


Quidnunc

by Omano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omano/pseuds/Omano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidnunc - One who always has to know what is going on.</p><p>AKA Gabriel with a deathwish, who has to check weekly what is going on in his big brother's life. Because, clearly, even like this he is missing out on all the important and juicy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidnunc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justmariamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmariamay/gifts).



> This all started last year with a video of [Kiss with a Stranger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A&list=LLqp540_oju1nV7YMwEGzy2A&index=8), and [this post from tumblr](http://omaano.tumblr.com/post/104009335908/sneak-peek-for-the-shortfic-ill-one-day-write) I made but never actually wrote the drabble that would take place before this one. But this way you have some ideas what Michael looks like in this verse. 
> 
> I hope you'd like to read it even without a proper start and explanation ^^;

 

 

“Gabriel,” Lucifer sighed, “We met a week ago. Nothing new happened. I’m a highschool teacher.  My life is boring, accept it.”

“Nu-uh. The last time I didn’t check on you for two weeks, you almost started the Apocalypse.”

Lucifer’s eye twitched. So, what if at his previous workplace the beloved colleague responsible for some respectable sciences became privy to the Devil incarnate’s spectacular sense for wrecking offices which belonged to rude assholes. One narcissist per school was more than enough.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he murmured over the rim of his mug. The clamour of the coffeeshop almost drowned out his soft voice. “I’m getting on well with my colleagues.”

With his tongue, Gabriel pushed his candy to the upward curling corner of his mouth. “So,does that mean that you hooked up with Lili again?”

“Please! That I’m on good terms with them, doesn’t mean that I’m also sleeping with them.”

“Then Ruby?”

“She’s my assistant.”

“But only in past tense.”

“So?”

“She’s been fawning all over you. Petit, pretty demonic thing. Definitely your type. And she’s a brunette too.”

Lucifer pushed his glasses up into his hair and warily rubbed at his eyes.

“Or after that kiss last week you finally looked up what bisexual means, and gave it a try?”

“I blocked you on every social media platform, and your emails are overflowing my spam folder,” Lucifer smiled. “So, no. I still have no idea what that term means.”

“You’re a big bag of dicks, you know that?” Gabriel pouted.

His brother simply winked at him, then let his gaze wander to the other side of the shop.

Out of spite Gabriel stole Lucifer’s cookie - not that he would mind if he had noticed anyway - but as that filled him with little satisfaction he seized the sugar bowl instead. He set to figure out how much sugar his coffee could absorb.

“But then who sucked that mark onto your neck?”

Lucifer made some noncommittal questioning sound.

Gabriel knitted his brows. His spoon still sank to the side, so it clearly wasn’t enough sugar in there just yet. As he added another spoonful, he also leant forward and poked at the pale mark peeking out from beneath a patch on the side of his brother’s throat.

“Hey!”

“Too late!” Gabriel exclaimed.

Right before Lucifer could slap his hand away (and possibly break his wrist in the process as well) he managed to grab hold of the corner of the plaster and yank it off. He sat back in his seat to examine his filch. He had great routine in ignoring the death glares thrown his way. Lucky for him, his brother enjoyed his job well enough to refrain from committing murder in a crowded place.

“Wow. Did you seriously nick yourself just to have an excuse for this pathetic little patch?”

“Gabriel.”

“Is it something serious? It must be something serious if you want to hide it so much,” Gabriel pondered out loud. He was going through a list of possibilities, neighbours, old classmates his brother ever fancied… until he realized that the threatening growl faded into silence. He glanced up curiously (and maybe a little worried for his own well-being), but all he found was his brother slightly flushed and eyes focused somewhere to the right behind Gabriel. Again, in that direction.

Gabriel turned around. Well, there was the cashier’s desk with lots of treats that would rather interest him than his brother. Then there were a line of boring people’s backs. A kid with a revoltingly bright smile and even brighter eyes. The cashier girl who had been flirting with Lucifer for weeks to absolutely no avail.

What the fuck could catch his brother’s interest like that?

Impatiently, he started kicking Lucifer’s ankle under the table, but to his great irritation he got no reaction whatsoever.

“Lucy,” he started with dramatic concern pitching his voice high, “has God finally struck you mute for all your iniquities--?” His question drowned in an undignified squeak.

That kid he saw, the one with the toothpaste ad smile, undercut dark hair, eyeliner and some letters tattooed on his collarbone, instead of passing by them stopped in front of Lucifer and promptly kissed the elder square on the mouth.

Gabriel stared. And stared. And gaped.  The candy from his mouth fell on his lap. It stuck to his jeans. And then he stared some more.

He was still making a masterful imitation of a fish thrown on land when with a loud smack the two in front of him finally separated.

Lucifer’s ears were a hot shade of pink, but god almighty he was smiling like his disgusting students madly in love.

Certainly, a portal to another dimension opened under his chair and Gabriel was too shocked from the sight to realize his stomach launched to replace his brain. There was no other explanation to that.

“It’s lovely seeing you here,” the guy murmured caressing Lucifer’s hot cheek.

“Yeah. Yeah, you too.”

The black fingernails were a stark contrast on either side of Lucifer’s face, as the kid pecked him on the lips once more - and Jesus Christ, no, Lucifer wasn’t leaning into those hands like a cat for crying out loud, no!

“See you tonight.”

“See you.”

The brunet smiled, even brighter than it was legal, and walked out of the shop. Wearing only a light jacket in the middle of November.

As the two brothers watched this strange phenomenon exit the door, Gabriel tried his utmost best to kick his brain back to gear.

So his brother was seeing someone. This someone happened to be a guy. Big deal. Gabriel had suspected it for a while, hence the initial teasing. But for crying out loud, this kid looked at least a decade younger than them, and it better be only a decade and not some more, because then… Oh hell fucking no.

“What?” Lucifer asked, returning Gabriel’s glare when he finally turned back. He pretended he wasn’t still blushing like crazy .

“What? Don’t you what me, you asshole!” Gabriel burst out. “I thought you smarter, much smarter, than to start - start a thing with one of your students!”

All of a sudden all colour drained from Lucifer’s face, and when the blood finally returned it burnt with anger high on both cheeks.

“How dare you?” he snarled.

“Let’s face it. You have issues, bro.”

“Temper issues, authority issues, narcissism, but I would never--” The table was practically trembling in the same rhythm as Lucifer’s shoulders. But still before he could either flip it over or stab the spoon in his little brother’s eye for such atrocious accusation Lucifer caught hold of himself. Taking some deep breaths he sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “He’s in college. 22.”

“Oh,” Gabriel said. He would lie if he claimed he wasn’t relieved. “Okay, good. Good. Sorry.”

Lucifer hummed. Still pissed.

For a few beats they were busily not looking at the other. The hustle of the shop filled the awkward silence between them.

But then, obviously, Gabriel was too nosy to hold his tongue much longer.

“So, this kid…”

“Michael.”

“Are you two a thing?”

Lucifer jerked one of his shoulders in a shrug. “Kind of.”

“How long?”

“A week.”

“And he already kisses you like that?”

“Like what?”

“Dude, straight out from some porn!”

“I’ll kill you one day.”

“Everyone’ll know it was you.”

Lucifer made a face that said something threateningly close to they’ll never find all parts of your body. Then he settled back in his chair with more languid ease. “Truth be told, he kissed me the first time like this as well.”

Gabriel squinted, trying to decipher the hidden meaning, then his eyes rounded. “He’s that kid from that, that - what was that project?”

“Kiss with a stranger.”

“That one. And it’s the guy with the pierced tongue.”

“Yes.”

“And after one kiss you’re dating now.”

“Yes.”

“I want to know everything.”

“Gabriel.”

“Every tiny little thing! How did it happen? Did you ask him out? Did he ask you out? He seems more initiating. What did you say, what was his name? Michael? Is he on Facebook? Gimme a last name, I must check him out. You know, if he’s good for you, bro. Wait… where are you going? Lucy!”

“I have to teach a class some manners,” Lucifer said, pulling on his coat hastily.

“You can’t just leave me hanging like this!”

“Sorry, Gabe. Nice talk.”

“I’m not done just yet!” But Lucifer was already halfway out of the shop. “We’ll be meeting twice a week from now on!”

Begrudgingly, Gabriel poured everything that was left in the sugarbowl into his coffee. He couldn’t believe Lucifer didn’t tell him about this! Goddamn older brothers. God damn them all.

**Author's Note:**

>  Also I have [another picture of Michael and his tattoos](http://omaano.tumblr.com/post/123922421838/michaels-tattood-collar-for-stonermicha-someone), if anyone's interested :)


End file.
